Beloved Savoir
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Her bright eyed savoir became her downfall, she was consumed by the darkness however she soon found her true savoir in the end. She found her light out the darkness. One-Shot


Beloved Savoir

Yahiko x Hinata

This man was so much like her beloved only different.

Her pale eyes were narrowed in concentration while she examined the perimeter with her Kekkei Genkai. She had to succeed in this mission for the village depended on her even if they had no idea who she was.

Theses Cloud Ninja were going to fail their mission!

She was going to be the cause of it!

Her master had said to her that she was the only one willing to sacrifice her life for another village. She had always been willing to give up her life to protect others even if her beloved would find her sprite to just scold her.

Her beloved was a very hot-tempered man with a fierce protectiveness which she had gotten into plenty of fights with him over it. She knew that it was only his new habit since he had nearly lost her before.

Her fists clenched when she remembered her beloved's recent behaviour and the reason for it. He had become more possessive, suspicious about her and…abusive. Her beloved had changed slowly since he began to spend more time with his female teammate.

A month later she had caught them in her office-her office! They had been making out in her office at the Hyuga compound. She had been walking with her cousin at the time when the two of them had to discuss the curse seals.

Her beloved's former master took her in after that and she gave the Hyuga leading position to her cousin after discovering how to remove the curse seal. Her beloved and his teammate had begged for her forgiveness…she gave it to them but that didn't mean she wanted to see them.

For a year she trained under the Toad Sage becoming the second most powerful ninja in the village after her beloved. Her beloved and his teammate realized their mistake and tried to get her to become close to them again but her responses weren't pleasurable.

She slowly began to walk into the darkness. She became more distant than Team Kakashi's dark eyed man and colder than the Leaf Village's cruellest criminal. She still remained polite only greeting people with a nod than that was it. When she spoke to someone it was respectful and nice yet if it was her beloved or his female teammate, she spoke politely but she was cruel.

She still protected others like she had always done even if she was like a solid block of ice.

…Deep down she was waiting for someone to save her from this new darkness.

Someone else to call beloved…

Until then that saviour was going to remain her beloved.

XxX

She had been transferred to Amegakure after nearly dying to protect it. She had become attached to the village because it needed saving from the darkness like she did; she wanted to save it. She knew a few people in the village; her new team and the village leader.

She learnt that everyone in this sad village wanted it to be saved.

She stood in front of the village leader, Hanzo. The man who had requested her in the first place when he noticed that the Leaf Village couldn't handle her anymore and she soon became quiet close to the man.

She became his caretaker and bodyguard. They had made a deal when she had first arrived; he would provide her with her needs and wants in exchange for his health-upon hearing her talents- and safety.

She knew that this man wasn't going to live very long…she didn't know if it'd be her or someone else. She didn't find him bothersome or annoying but his obsession in security _will _be the end of him.

She treasured all her moments even one's with her leader. He had told her one day after they had eaten lunch-she made-that she was the first person he trusted in a long time and she gave him a sincere smile instead of a fake one.

She enjoyed all her days in this village even if she was on missions or if she was walking in the rain. There had been that one time she had erroneously done something to her kidnappers that made them release her so that she could protect her leader even after they tutored her, it had been a good day.

Her leader found her limping toward his direction half dead; it had been the day they had given their lives each other. He began checking up on her when she slept-she was a light sleeper-and began to do many things for her without her having to ask.

Their friendship was their happiness.

XxX

She had woken up with a start one day when her well trained ears picked up the sound of agreeing a few days after her sixteenth birthday and in a flash she was standing in front of her leader in her night dress with two swords of charka pointed at white haired man's throat.

She stared into the man's dark eyes blankly and watched him choke in surprise. She sensed three other charkas but remained where she was.

"Hinata, meet one of the legendary sannin, Jiraiya. Jiraiya, meet my bodyguard and caretaker, Hinata Hyuga." Her leader introduced however she refused to move and only gave the sannin a nod. The two recognized each other but quickly acted like they didn't.

"I see why you hired her. Why don't we go for to a bar for a couple of drinks?" The sannin suggested she activated her Kekkei Genkai to see her leader nodding before she quickly deactivated her bloodline and stepped away from the man.

"This is Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. The orphans I've been telling you about." Her leader said gesturing to a female and two male that looked around the same age as her. The female had bright orange eyes and purple hair with a paper rose in it. She didn't bother looking at the female's teammates so she turned sharply to her leader.

"No, you don't need to come. You stay here and entertain our guests." He wasn't asking her too, he was demanding it which meant that these people were dangerous. She watched her leader walk out the door and then disappeared when the older men left.

She heard a loud shout from the kicthen and when she returned dressed she noticed a sulking orange haired man with light brown eyes and a silent red haired man with strange rippled eyes.

She let out a startled yelp making the three orphans jump and she leaped across the room toward the red head making them tense. She bent forward slightly staring into his eyes and he stared back after few minutes she turned away and stood in a corner with a blank expression.

They gave her a curious glance, she only stared blankly. They tried speaking to her but she stood there and pointed to her throat the whole time. She pointed to seal on her neck which caused him to pale and ask questions which she only replied by shaking her head.

The seal on her neck was fake, her leader had placed it there for her that she had an excuse not to talk. She wasn't willing to trust these three because she knew little about them and when her leader return later he explained that she would be seeing more of them.

He explained that it wasn't healthy for her to only associate with him and that she could develop more by training with others no matter how much experience she had. They needed more experience and someone else with experience could help.

…She agreed to help.

XxX

On her first day she already noticed some kind of love triangle happening between the orphans. Both males liked the female yet the female liked the orange head and the red haired one let it happen…not only that but they were a challenge.

After watching them during training she avoided the orange head and the girl. The orange haired male reminded her of her beloved which made just looking at him painful and the female make her remember what she failed to be.

When the red haired would approach her she didn't flinch back or walk to a different location like she did with the other two. The white haired man had noticed this and attempted to talk to but she refused.

So the sannin confronted her leader about this-she had sensitive hearing-and her leader just his head saying that he didn't know her past. Her leader sounded hurt but it was for the best and the sannin soon began to speak to her often…like he used to.

She became close to the sannin again and she knew that he learnt that she now had trouble trusting people. The sannin got her to talk to him about why she had been avoiding the other two orphans while hiding the fact she had been talking.

Slowly she began to talk to the red haired male and spending more time outside training with the boy. She discovered that he was hiding something and wasn't telling anybody yet the female slightly acted the same.

They were hiding something from their other teammate and sensai so she let her curiously get the best of her and stopped avoiding the female. The female became her sister figure and began to teach her things she hadn't known before.

She soon discovered the secret they hiding from their other teammate and sensai. She had been looking for the two of them with her Kekkei Genkai standing close to the sannin and the orange haired male when she caught them kissing. Her face had turned a deep shade of red and she refused to speak to anyone within a week.

She remained silent about it for it wasn't her secret to tell and she noticed that the sannin was giving them pointed looks. So that means her master had found out and her leader had walked in on the two as well.

She still avoided the orange haired male and she refused to give the male pity of any kind. He want the only one who didn't know about his two best friends relationship.

XxX

It's been a few weeks and she slowly stopped avoiding the orange haired male for two reasons. One, he was very persistent and two, he always stopped her when she moved away or just followed her so he made it look like she wasn't avoiding him.

He even followed her into the bathroom once…she shuttered at the memory. Those girls who had caught him were merciless; she had quickly helped him out of the mess in fear that they might kill the poor man and healed his wounds.

After that she soon found herself growing attached to the orange haired male more than she wanted. She didn't remind her so much of her beloved anymore now that she knew him better and she realized her beloved and his pink haired teammate were only memories.

It's not like they were going to magically appear in her life again.

Later that day after helping him with his wounds, they walked around a bit and she explained why she had been avoiding him. He looked hurt but nodded anyway while she talked and he said that he didn't understand her pain so he could only help her forget.

Then they stumbled across Nagato and Konan, the orange haired man quickly ran from the scene and she followed offering comfort which the man quickly accepted. He began avoiding his two teammates and she managed to make him confess about what he had seen.

The teammates worked things out and none of them were hurting anymore. The orange haired male began to spend more time with her than she realized…the other's realized that Hinata and Yahiko spent all their time together.

They laughed behind their backs every time the young woman's face heated up like a furnace when the male made a 'move' on her…the two were so perfect for one another.

XxX

Hinata was sent with them on one of their mission and a lot of things happened. Not really dangerous things just cute and funny scenes between Yahiko and his not so secret crush. The very observant girl was strangely dense.

The two girls had been lying between the two boys in the tent since someone or someone's forgot to bring a tent-Nagato and Konan. Konan had been next to Nagato and Hinata next to Yahiko each in their own sleeping bags.

The next morning they found Yahiko sleeping in Hinata's sleeping bag with the pale eyed woman missing and they quickly searched for her careful not to wake Yahiko only to later find the petite woman sleeping and curled into Yahiko's arms.

That afternoon they found an unconscious and bloody nosed Yahiko at the bottom of a tree on his back with his legs up against the tree like he had slid down the trunk. Konan grew very annoyed when she noticed Hinata walk back to camp from her bath.

At dinner Hinata had tripped and landed in Yahiko's lap. The pale eyed woman let out a sequel of surprise before vanishing in the tent with a red face with a worried Yahiko following. They began to worry when Hinata and Yahiko didn't return.

Konan couldn't help but shriek loudly with excitement when she found the two kissing which caused Yahiko to glare at her slightly annoyed holding a blushing Hinata to his chest.

That night Nagato had to use a weight jutsu to keep Yahiko down during the night so the pale eyed woman could have some quiet time without being bothered. The orange haired male attempted to get up several times much to Konan and Nagato's annoyance.

XxX

The next day Yahiko nearly killed a blonde haired male with whisker like marks on his cheeks for trying to take away his Hinata. Hinata had stopped him in time before he did actually kill the man and told him that it wouldn't be a good way to find peace.

Hinata had forgiven him for nearly taking a life unnecessarily and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before he grabbed her roughly but was stopped by Nagato's lame joke. The four quickly headed home and Hinata found that she rarely had time to herself because of Yahiko.

But that was okay, he was just preventing her from walking into the darkness again.

She had found her new beloved.

She found her light and new savoir.

She was happy to find that forty years later her new savior still wouldn't let go of her.


End file.
